


Powtórka

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [56]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bymylounnie: No to jak prompt, to ja poproszę o Larrego :) Lou w wieku 18 zaprasza nieśmiałego 15-letniego kujona Harrego na randkę, tam pierwszy raz chwyta go za rękę i potem jakaś romantyczna kolacja i Lou odprowadza Hazze do domu i tam niech będzie strasznie nieśmiały pocałunek. I potem tak, żeby przeniosła się akcja w czasie i Hazza na ich 5 rocznicę związku zaprasza Lou na randkę i zachowuje się tak ja Boo na ich pierwszej randce tylko, że ta może skończyć się bardziej scena +18 :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powtórka

Siedział już od dobrych 15 minut na kanapie w salonie. Czuł jak rozpiera go jednocześnie podekscytowanie jak i zdenerwowanie. Za chwilę miał iść na randkę, swoją pierwszą randkę. I to nie byle z kim. Szedł na randkę z Louisem Tomlinsonem, swoim sąsiadem, w którym się podkochuje odkąd tylko rodzina Tomlinson zamieszkała 5 lat temu obok nich. Do tej pory nie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. Jak to się stało, że ten niesamowity 18-nastolatek, o najpiękniejszych błękitnych oczach, jakie kiedykolwiek widział, z pośród tylu lepszych od Harry’ego wybrał właśnie niego. Cichego, nieśmiałego, 15-letniego kujona, który większość czasu siedzi z nosem w książkach.  
Po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. Harry szybko zerwała się z kanapy i pognał do drzwi po drodze potykając się o własne nogi.  
\- Harry ostrożnie, bo jeszcze pójdziesz poobijany na randkę – Anne wychyliła się z kuchni, kiedy loczek zatrzymał się w holu, przed lustrem ostatni raz poprawiając swoje włosy i wygładzając koszulkę.  
\- Mamo – syknął, kiedy ta cały czas stała w drzwiach i uważnie przyglądała się swojemu synowi – Idź do kuchni.  
\- Ale ja chcę popatrzeć jak mój syn po raz pierwszy idzie na randkę – zaprotestowała.  
\- Mamo – jęknął, czując jak się rumieni – Proszę.  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Tylko żartowałam – zaśmiała się i zniknęła w kuchni.  
Harry wziął ostatni głęboki wdech i powoli wypuszczając powietrze otworzył drzwi. Gdy tylko jego zielone tęczówki spotkały się z błękitnymi, poczuł jak serce stara się wyskoczyć mu z piersi.  
Louis wyglądał pięknie. Brązowe roztrzepane włosy, błękitna koszula podkreślająca jego oczy. Ciemne dżinsowe spodnie i szary sweter. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, Harry powstrzymywał się od rzucenia się na szatyna.  
\- Cześć Lou – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
-Hej, to dla ciebie – podał mu czerwoną róże, którą trzymał w dłoni.  
\- Dziękuję Lou, jest piękna – odebrał kwiat z wielkim rumieńcem – Wejdź, wstawię ją tylko do wody i możemy iść.  
Lou wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi, podczas gdy loczek zniknął w kuchni, mijając się ze swoją rodzicielką.  
\- Witaj Louis – uśmiechnęła się szeroko do szatyna.  
\- Dzień dobry pani Cox – przywitał się grzecznie.  
\- Mogłabym się dowiedzieć co planujesz na dzisiejsze wieczór? – zapytała, w momencie gdy Harry wrócił.  
\- Niestety, to niespodzianka – odpowiedział.  
\- Rozumiem. Przypilnuj mojego synka – zagruchała.  
\- Mamo – jęknął chłopak, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Oczywiście, że o niego zadbam – odpowiedział z uśmiechem – Chodźmy Harry – otworzył dla niego drzwi, aby wyszedł – Do widzenia pani Cox.  
\- Do widzenia, bawcie się dobrze – zawołał za nimi nim zamknęły się drzwi.  
Straszy poprowadził Harry’ego do samochodu i po chwili byli w drodze na swoją pierwszą randkę.  
*****  
\- Umm…Lou? Gdzie jedziemy? – zapytał cicho , kiedy zauważył, że wyjechali z Londynu.  
\- Zobaczysz Harry – odpowiedział tajemniczo – Chyba się nie boisz, że chcę cię gdzieś wywieźć i zamordować – zaśmiał się.  
\- Co? Nie, oczywiście, że nie – czuł jak jego policzki palą. Może przez moment przeszła mu taka myśl przez głowę, ale od razu ją odgonił.  
\- Spokojnie – poklepał loczka po udzie – Zaraz będziemy.  
Louis skręcił w leśną uliczkę, wjeżdżając pomiędzy drzewa. W końcu dotarli na niewielki parking, gdzie stało parę samochodów, jednak nic oprócz tego tutaj nie było. Harry rozglądał się na boki, nie bardzo wiedząc gdzie są.  
Tomlinson szybko wysiadł z pojazdu obchodząc go i otwierając drzwi dla młodszego.  
\- Musimy się jeszcze kawałek przejść – wskazał palcem, na ścieżkę, zaczynającą się kilka metrów dalej – Chodź – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Stylesa.  
Na twarz loczka wpłynął drobny rumieniec razem z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i podał swoją dłoń Louisowi. Szatyn uśmiechnął się promiennie pociągnął go za sobą. Szli przez kilka minut w kompletnej ciszy, aż ich oczom ukazał się niewielki, ale ładny budynek położony nad jeziorem, który był restauracją. Okolica była rozświetlana przez lampiony zawieszone pomiędzy drzewami, a budynkiem.  
Z ust Harry’ego wydostało się ciche westchnięcie. To wszystko wyglądało naprawdę pięknie i potrafiło zachwycić.  
\- Podoba się? – spytał szatyn.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
\- Poczekaj, aż usiądziemy przy naszym stoliku – odpowiedział i pociągnął chłopaka do środka.  
Od razu podszedł do nich kelner witając się i prowadząc do wyznaczonego miejsca. Wyszli na taras, gdzie również znajdowały się stoliki. Zostali poprowadzeni do stolika najbliżej barierki, skąd był idealny widok na jezioro. Zajęli swoje miejsca, dostając do rąk menu.  
\- Lou skąd znasz to miejsce? – spytał Harry wpatrując się w spokojną taflę jeziora, gdzie odbijały się światła lamp, powodując , że miejsce jeszcze bardziej urzekało.  
Tutaj tak jak przed wejściem do restauracji światło dawały porozwieszane lampiony. Dodatkowo mniejsze leżały na stolikach.  
\- Należy do przyjaciół moich rodziców. Byliśmy tutaj już kilka razy. Uwielbiam to miejsce i postanowiłem ci je pokazać – wytłumaczył.  
\- Tutaj jest naprawdę pięknie – westchnął.  
Louis uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi i otworzył swoja kartę dań.  
Spędzili naprawę miły wieczór rozmawiając i żartując. Na początku Harry czuł się odrobine niezręcznie, był onieśmielony i co chwilę się rumienił. Jednak z czasem zapomniał o swojej nieśmiałości. Nawzajem nie szczędzili sobie różnych komplementów, podczas rozmowy, w którą wplatali flirt.  
Ich oczy błyszczały, a na twarzach gościły szerokie uśmiechy. Nie potrafili oderwać od siebie wzroku, W pewnym momencie ich dłonie połączyły się na blacie stołu i trwali tak już do końca kolacji. Nawet nie pamiętali, który z nich ujął dłoń drugiego.  
Po posiłku zrobili sobie jeszcze mały spacer wzdłuż brzegu jeziora. Było naprawdę przyjemnie i romantycznie.  
*****  
\- Dziękuję Ci Lou za wspaniały wieczór – Harry przygryzł wargę, nieśmiało spoglądając na szatyna.  
Stali na ganku pod domem loczka. Ich randka dobiegała końca.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, cieszę się, że podobało ci się – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, cały czas trzymając dłoń Stylesa i wpatrując się w jego zielone oczy. Zrobił krok zbliżając się bardziej do chłopaka. Harry domyślając się o co chodzi, czuł jak jego policzki nabierają czerwonego koloru. Mimo to nie odsunął się, ani nie uciekł. Stresował się, mimo to bardzo chciał tego co nadchodziło.  
Poczuł jak Lou puszcza jego dłoń, a po chwili jego ręce obejmowały twarz loczka. Z każdą sekundą ich twarze dzieliła coraz mniejsza odległość. W końcu kiedy ich nosy się stykały, a zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niebieskie, szatyn przymknął swoje powieki i nieśmiało przycisnął wargi do ust Harry’ego.  
Styles czuł jak po jego żołądku krąży chmara motyli, a po ciele przechodzi przyjemny dreszcz.  
Tommo odsunął się od młodszego i spojrzał na niego, po czym ponownie go pocałował. Tym razem śmielej. Loczek nieśmiało poruszył ustami oddając pocałunek.  
\- Dobranoc Harry – szatyn wyszeptał w jego usta, kiedy się odsunął.  
\- Dobranoc Lou – posłał mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech, nim zniknął za drzwiami domu.  
*****  
\- Harry? – Louis wychylił się z sypialni, obserwując jak jego chłopak zakłada buty – Gdzie idziesz? Myślałem, że mieliśmy razem gdzieś wyjść – podszedł do loczka, po drodze zakładając na siebie koszulkę.  
\- Zaraz przyjdę, muszę tylko coś załatwić – cmoknął chłopaka w policzek i wyszedł z domu – Bądź gotowy do wyjścia jak przyjdę.  
Dzisiaj była ich piąta rocznica. Harry chcąc to jak najlepiej uczcić postanowił powtórzyć ich pierwszą randkę, z tą różnicą, że tym razem to on zabierze na nią Louisa. Nie na odwrót.  
Wyszedł z kamienicy w której mieszkali i pobiegł w kierunku kwiaciarni na rogu ulicy. Po chwili wychodził stamtąd w dłoni trzymając czerwoną różę. Taką jaką jemu podarował Louis 5 lat wcześniej.  
Wrócił do kamienicy, jednak zamiast wejść od mieszkania zatrzymał się pod drzwiami i zapukał w nie. Usłyszał ciche kroki i po chwili w przejściu pojawił się Louis.  
\- Harry, czemu nie wszedłeś? – był zdziwiony tym, że za drzwiami znalazł swojego chłopaka.  
\- Hej Lou, to dla ciebie – wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę, w której trzymał różę.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się odbierając ją od loczka. Zbliżył się, lekko stając na palcach i cmokając go w policzek – To niesprawiedliwe – westchnął, odsuwając się i wchodząc w głąb mieszkania, aby wsadzić kwiat do wody.  
\- Co takiego? – nie rozumiał o czym mówi szatyn.  
\- Jesteś wyższy ode mnie. Kiedy się zaczęliśmy spotykać byłeś równy ze mną, a teraz mnie przewyższasz. Dlaczego tyle urosłeś? To nie sprawiedliwe – wytłumaczył, na co loczek jedynie cicho zachichotał.  
\- Ja lubię to, że jesteś niższy i czasem muszę ci pomóc – odpowiedział, chwytając dłoń Lou i całując go w policzek – A teraz chodź – pociągnął go w kierunku wyjścia.  
*****  
\- Harry, czy my jedziemy tam gdzie myślę? – Louis rozglądał się po bokach, a jego oczy błyszczały podekscytowaniem.  
\- Zobaczysz – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.  
Tak jak Louis się spodziewał po chwili skręcili w ścieżkę pomiędzy drzewami i po kilku minutach jazdy zatrzymali się na niewielkim parkingu. Wysiedli z samochodu i chwytając się za dłonie, weszli na dróżkę prowadzącą do restauracji.  
\- Haz, nie byliśmy tutaj od lat, właściwie to od naszej pierwszej randki – na twarzy Lou widniał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Wiem, dlatego postanowiłem w naszą rocznicę cię tutaj zabrać – wyjaśnił.  
Po 10 minutach siedzieli przy tym samym stoliku, co podczas pierwszej randki i składali zamówienie. Czas mijał im szybko i bardzo przyjemnie. Rozmowa, flirt, chichoty, trzymanie się za dłonie. Dokładnie jak 5 lat temu.  
Po kolacji Harry zabrał jeszcze Louisa, na krótki spacer wzdłuż brzegu jeziora. Drogę oświetlały im światła lampionów odbijających się w tafli wody.  
*****  
\- Cóż, teraz powinniśmy się rozstać – wychrypiał szatyn, gdy tylko oderwali się od namiętnego pocałunku.  
Stali przed drzwiami ich mieszkania, mocno do siebie przyciśnięci.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się loczek.  
\- Skoro postanowiłeś odwzorować naszą pierwszą randkę, to o ile pamiętam później się rozstaliśmy – wytłumaczył.  
\- Trudno, ta randka inaczej się skończy – zaśmiał się – Mam inne plany niż zostawienie cię samego.  
Otworzył drzwi, wchodząc z niższym do środka i gdy tylko przejście się zamknęło, pchnął Louisa na ścianę, atakując jego usta swoimi. Z ust niższego wydostał się jęk, kiedy Harry przygryzł jego dolną wargę.  
\- Podoba mi się ten inny plan – wymruczał w jego usta, nim ponownie się w nie wpił.  
Na oślep trafili do sypialni po drodze gubiąc swoje ubrania.


End file.
